Illyria's Plan
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: After a great tragedy stikes the AI team Wesley's left to deal, but someone up there's finally cutting him a break. My 1st fic so don't flame me or anything. I haven't been watching Angel for that long so tell me PLEASE if something's wrong


-I don't own Angel T_T sadly only Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt do (I think I'm not even sure about that -__________- )  
  
A lone figure stood hovering over the desk of the former Winifred Burkle. Tears streamed freely down the face of the young man. His shoulders shook violently and he held tightly to the small mug she once possessed.  
"You still grieve for her?" A voice from behind him came. He spun around sharply staring at the ice blue eyes of Illyria but the body of his love.  
"Why are you still here?!" he asked turning back around again bringing his attention back to the cup. Illyria took a step forward.  
"I have no where else to go!" she exclaimed.  
"You belong with all the rest of your kind, dead,"  
"If you wish it I might know a way to bring this...Winifred Burkle back...but it would be dangerous...on your part," Wesley whipped around and ran to the demon, clinging to her shoulders.  
"What?! What is it I'll do anything! Just please tell me..." he released her shoulders and slid to the ground sobbing, "Any...thing, I don't care about me just...her," Illyria kneeled down and lifted his chin to look her, then she stood and his gaze followed her to the window. She stood there silently for awhile then her voice, that evil voice sounding so mockingly close to his beloved.  
"This world is not how I left it and I can not stand to live in a world where humans are the dominant species...how? How can you stand it every day of your life waking up and knowing what kind of grief, hatred, bitterness is out there?" Wesley smiled slightly.  
"I...don't stand it, but knowing that when I lie there in the morning, I get up because I know that after I get up...when I go to work I'll see her. And that makes life worth living. Can you really do it? Bring her back?" Illyria nodded and turned to face him completely.  
"Do you wish to begin now?" she asked.  
Wesley nodded vigorously. Illyria walked over to him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Wesley blush an interesting shade of red, and grabbed her hands.  
"Um...just as forwarding...will this involve any...uncomfortable....- "Illyria's look silenced him and she continued her work. Once she had removed his shirt, she began the more painful part of the spell. She used her nails and dug into his skin carving symbols of the ancient texts. Wesley hissed as the pain spread across his chest. After she was done she pressed her body firmly against him and let his blood soak her armor. The blood covering both of them began to glow brightly and Wesley screamed in agony as the blood burned deeply into his chest and throughout his body as if burning his entire being.  
'She did warn me,' he thought. Then in a flash it was done the light blasted them both back in different directions. Wesley was knocked out but a small sound came from the other side of the room. A head full of brown hair and clear brown eyes lifted up from the ground. She heard noises from out side the door.  
"You don't think the poor bloke?"  
'Spike?' she thought.  
"No Wesley's depressed but he wouldn't go that far would he?"  
'Angel? Wesley?! Depressed?' she was confused. Then surprised, as the door flew open and Angel ran in followed by Spike.  
"Wesley don't do anything..." he stopped short when he saw the room a disaster area. Then he gasped as he saw the girl sitting there.  
"Illyria, haven't you done enough damage to us yet?!" He asked taking on a, leave-right-now-and-I-wont-kill-you face. The girl couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't an evil laugh but a joyous laugh that sparkled in her eyes.  
"Angel, you should know by know that face doesn't scare me," Angel looked confused.  
"Fred...?" he asked. Winifred Burkle nodded still smiling. Spike slid and collapsed altogether on the floor next to Fred. The expression on his face was priceless for the young scientist. Then she stopped and they all turned their heads at the sound of the moan from across the room.  
"Wesley!" Fred stood up and ran to the fallen ex-watcher. He groaned as she placed his head in her lap.  
"Fred...?" he asked wearily. She smiled and nodded. He smiled and almost nodded back to sleep. "It worked then, she said it would. She wasn't really evil Angel, just confused at this world," As he grasped her hand tightly he fell back to sleep on his true love's lap as she stoked his hair gently. 


End file.
